Semiconductor arrangements, like power semiconductor modules or the like, are widely used in automotive, industrial, and consumer electronic applications for driving loads, converting power, or the like. Such a semiconductor arrangement may include an ANPC (Advanced Neutral-Point Clamped) topology, for example. An ANPC topology includes several controllable semiconductor elements, each semiconductor element having a load path formed between a first load electrode (e.g. a source electrode or an emitter electrode) and a second load electrode (e.g. a drain electrode or a collector electrode), and a control electrode (e.g. a gate or base electrode). However, implementing an ANPC topology in a semiconductor module often leads to poor switching characteristics and a non-satisfactory thermal performance.
Hence, there is a general need for a semiconductor assembly with improved switching characteristics and an improved thermal performance.